


Fluidity of Time

by the_scarlet_01



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron's concept of time is usually that there is not enough of it, but while waiting for Finn time seems to move painfully slow. Luckily for him it does lead to a moment he really wishes would never end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluidity of Time

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER ALERT** If you haven't seen the movie this will spoil the end a bit.   
> Written to fill a prompt sent to me on tumblr. This is my first run at these characters. I own nothing. Unbeta'd so I apologize in advance for typos. Enjoy!

Poe was used to feeling like there was never enough time. Missions were always time sensitive and planned as close to the second as possible. They had start times, ETA’s, and usually deadlines. There was a fluid motion to time, one he had learned to move with years ago. He hadn’t had reason to fight it since he was little. It was just the way things were. You just had to work with what you had.

But this was different. Time was now going painfully slow. Since he’d gotten back to base things just felt wrong. He’d seen the General and Rey embraced in grief but he was forced to push that to the back of his mind. He’d deal with losing one of his heroes later. Right then he was following a path he knew probably too well, but like everything else this was different. He had pushed his way into the medical bay. Having been there more than most of his superiors had cared for. He knew he could be a bit brash, but it was always instinctive. He did what he had to do. He did what was needed no matter risk, no matter the personal cost. This, again, was different. The cost hadn’t been his to pay.

He’d stood with his fellow fighters and friends as they celebrated the somewhat bittersweet victory. He was just as surprised as anyone else when the R2 unit that had been considered more of a memory to the leaders than useful astromech began to function. He hadn’t seen BB-8 that excited since they reunited after sending the bot away on Jakku. He stared while the R2 projected a map and BB-8 came rolling back to him. BB’s enthusiasm was almost infectious as the little droid asked for his part of the map. Poe was almost as anxious as he had been the first time he gave the drive to the droid. He was pretty sure time slowed to a crawl as his droid moved to complete the map. The sheer level of anticipation could be felt in the room. They couldn’t help but celebrate when they realized they had the map. They had the one thing they needed to get the upper hand. They could find Luke Skywalker now. He’d never been so proud of his mechanical co-pilot. They actually could win. They might actually be able to fight the First Order. They could fight Kylo Ren.

The thought of Kylo Ren had Poe balling his fists. The masked figured had not only dug around inside Poe’s head but nearly killed his friend. He hadn’t forgotten about Finn. Finn’s condition weighed heavily on his mind.

That was how he found himself sitting in the galaxy’s most uncomfortable chair for the second week in a row. His eyes closed, elbows on his knees, fists pressing into his forehead as he pleads with any being, deity, or god that might listen to not let him lose someone else he cared for. Rey had been there with him for the first few days but she had a mission. He liked Rey. She was a bit like him. They’d gotten to chat a bit. He’d thanked her for not only looking after BB-8 but Finn too. He owed his life to Finn. He knew Rey hated leaving Finn; the two had been through a lot according to BB-8.

“You’ll be here, right?” Rey had asked as they sat beside their mutual friend.

“Got nowhere better to be.” Poe gave his best grin, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I just don’t want him to be alone.” Rey admitted.

“Me either,” Poe agreed. His grin turning into a soft, somewhat sad, smile as he looked over at Rey. “Don’t worry,” he said, reaching over and squeezing her hand, his other hand reaching down to where BB-8 sat near their feet and let his hand rest on the astromech. “ _We’ve_ got this.” The bot beeping excitedly in agreement, an action that finally brought the slightest of smiles to Rey’s face.

“I’m sure you do,” Rey added with a nod, “Both of you.” She smiled at the white and orange droid causing the round bot to nudge her slightly before settling next to her feet with a contented chirp.

A few hours later she was gone, leaving BB-8 and Poe to watch over Finn as time painfully dragged on. Was it possible that time had gone slower? It was like she took it with her almost, but that didn’t make any sense.

Visitors and medical staff were in and out of the room as time crawled. Sometimes Poe would try talking to Finn, telling him stories from his life. Sometimes he would pace around the small room, earning annoyed looks from staff. They had tried to shoo the pilot away. They had reassured him that the former stormtrooper was healing but that it would take time for him to wake. They tried to tell him to get some rest but sleep had been pointless. Kylo Ren wouldn’t seem to let him rest. So he waited beside Finn, sometimes pleading with the man to wake up. Only leaving to occasionally eat or shower and only because BB-8 threatened to shock him if he didn’t, and always leaving the droid there incase Finn woke up. At least Finn would have someone, even if he couldn’t understand him. Yet, every time Poe returned from rushed meals or hurried showers nothing would change. This lasted another painfully slow week. Until timed seemed to stop again.

Poe was sitting there, his hand on Finn’s and a finger placed to feel the constant beat of a pulse. It was a tiny reassurance that Finn was indeed alive. That was when he felt the younger man’s fingers move. Poe froze, holding his breath, time essentially stopping. He was starting to think he had imagined it when it happened again. He stood up so fast he knocked the chair over. BB-8 seemed to be the only one who noticed the chair as the bot dodged it. The droid nudged the offending object and whirling with annoyance, only calming when turning to refocus on the men in the room.

“Finn,” Poe stood there, squeezing the other man’s hand, each second drawing longer. “I know you’re in there, you have to hear me.” He was pleading now. “You have to wake up. I know you can. You-“ He was cut off by a groan from the somewhat slumbering figure. “Finn?”

Finn’s eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times. “Poe?”

Poe let out a manic laugh. He couldn’t help it. “Yeah, Buddy. It’s me.”

“Wh-“ Finn blinked a few more times before his eyes seemed to really focus on Poe. “What’s so funny?” His voice hoarse from weeks of silence but his tone filled with confusion. It was enough to make Poe giddy.

“Nothing, I-“ Poe started but he didn’t know how to finish. “Finn you’re awake.” He laughed again. “That’s-You have no idea-“ Poe put his hand on Finn’s chest. “You were out for so long.”

Finn looked around, confusion still on his face. “Where’s-“ he started to ask but Poe already knew.

“She had to leave,” Poe informed him as he moved to sit on the edge of Finn’s bed, smiling. “She didn’t want to but…” Poe was trying to think of what to say, his thoughts moving faster than they had in weeks. “They finished the map.” He nodded. “BB and R2, they finished the map.” The bot whirled at being mentioned, causing Poe to laugh again. “She’s going to find Luke.”

“How long?” Finn asked.

“Will she be gone?” Poe shrugged. “No idea, but she’ll be back, she promised that much.”

“No,” Finn grinned a bit. “I mean yeah, I wanted to know that but, how long-“ He gestured to the room, to the knocked over chair.

“Oh, yeah.” Poe sighed. “A few weeks.” _A few long weeks,_ he mentally corrected.

“Weeks.” Finn repeated, brow furrowing slightly. A look Poe didn’t like at all.

“Hey now.” Poe reached up and put a hand on Finn’s cheek. “None of that.”

Finn looked up to see the softest smile on the pilot’s face. “Of what?”

“Over thinking,” Poe chuckled. “I can practically see those gears grinding.” His other hand tapping gently at the other’s forehead, earning a rough laugh, before the pilot pulls his hands away. Finn missed the contact as soon as it was gone, but the other man’s smile lessened the loss.

“Fine.” Finn grins, and starts to sit up groaning at the pain in his back as he tries.

“Whoa, Finn.” Poe’s levity seems to nearly vanish as the he reaches out to settle his friend. “Take it easy.” Poe turns slightly and looks at droid near his feet. “Go get the medic.”

“No-that’s-“ Finn reaches up and puts a hand on Poe’s forearm as the astromech speeds out of the room. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re hurt.” Poe looks back at him. “Finn you almost died.”

“I know but-“ Finn tries to sit up again despite Poe putting a hand on his chest to stop him. Poe’s thoughts warring between wanting his friend to stop struggling by letting him up or insisting his friend rest. With a sigh he decides to help him sit up as best he can. Grimacing as Finn’s face contorts in pain as newly patched skin pulls.

“See, fine.” Finn’s somewhat shaky voice says once sitting properly. He forces a smile as he looks at the older man.

“You are so damn stubborn.” Poe says shaking his head but smiling slightly. “Twice…” he says staring at the floor. “Twice I thought I- _we_ might lose you.”

“Poe-“ Finn started to say but started thinking about what it had been like when he thought Poe was dead. “I didn’t-I just-It was-“

“The right thing to do.” Poe gave him a small smile.

“Yeah,” Finn nods. “But I didn’t mean-“

His words cut off as hands bracketed his face and lips met his. Next thing he knows Poe is pulling away, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Wh-what was that?” Finn asked a bit dazed.

“Sorry,” Poe mumbles and starts to get up.

“What just happened? What did you just do?”

“I don’t know, I just thought-“ Poe groans at his own stupidity. “I know you and Rey are like-“

“Poe!” Finn nearly shouted, causing the other man to turn and look at him. “What was that?”

“What?” Poe didn’t understand, he was explaining why he did it, why did he keep asking that?

“The thing you did, what was it?” Finn asked, clearly getting a bit frustrated at his still jumbled brain not finding the right words.

“The kiss?” Poe stared at him still not sure he was following.

“That’s what that was?” Finn asked.

Poe bit his lip and nodded. He felt so stupid.

“Can…” Finn started but wasn’t sure how to phrase it. “Can you do it again?”

Poe’s head shot up to stare at him. “What? Really?” Hope filled the pilot slightly.

“Well, yeah. It was kind of…nice.” It was Finn’s embarrassment showing this time.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Poe moved back as quickly as he could and kissed Finn. When they finally broke apart to breathe, Poe’s smile was a bright as the sun. “I missed you,” He finally admitted.

“I kind of figured that out from the crazy laughing thing.” Finn smiled back.

“Finn, I-“ Poe started to say but was interrupted by BB-8 and a couple of medidroids. “Really? Now? This is when you choose to show up?” He lets out a frustrated laugh as he pulls away and stands up. “Took you long enough.”

Finn laughs at the way BB-8 just looks between the two of them and beeps at Poe.

“Yeah, I know I told you to.” Poe walks over to the droid as the droid beeps back. “Yes, I know. The timing just-“ he responds, followed by the droid nudging his leg while beeping. Poe sighs, “Yes, I know. Thanks bud. You did good.”    

“Poe,” Finn tries to look at the pilot as the medical team moves to his side, the medics clearly trying to shoo Poe from the room.

“It’s okay. We’ve got time.” Poe smiles as he’s ushered to the doorway. “I’ll be right out here.”

“Okay.” Finn nods and finally lets the team do their job.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the events and characters from Star Wars: The Force Awakens.  
> I don't own anything.  
> Submit stormpilot or jedistormpilot prompts to my writing tumblr: sortofanobsession.tumblr.com


End file.
